Andrea Garcia
Andrea Garcia, also known as Queen of Fantasia, is a friend to all the kingdoms and villages that come in contact with the Kingdom of Fantasia. She is the firstborn of her family heritage, and has a loving father who treats her as a goddess from above. She is the older sister of her brother, Mickey Mouse, and the only daughter of Yen Sid, the king before her. Physical Appearance She appears to be a slender and flexible woman with golden hair and with ocean blue eyes that shine in the day and night. According to her family lineage, she is known to have the family's suave and enchanting charm of the First Ancestor that came before her time. In her casual clothes, she always wears her favorite shirt with a symbol on it, a black two-hole belt, bagged blue jeans, and white-and-blue sneakers. In her formal clothes, she has to wear her casual light blue dress her father chose, which has a collar hanging from her neck that is holding the top of her dress, the length of her dress is below her legs and on top of her feet, and she has to wear her tiara that she always wear whenever she goes to a ball with her father. When she is in her hero clothes, she always wear her blue mask to hide the color of her real eyes, change her ears to know she isn't human, change her vocal chords when she wants no one to know who she really is, change her height so they won't compare it with her human self, change the color from her favorite, change her hair to show she isn't the girl everyone knows, and adds an animal tail to show everyone that she isn't human. Personality She is somewhat in three different personalities that show off her style of what she does for a living with her parents, hanging with her friends, and saving her home where she is trying so hard to save. In her casual personality, she is always cautious when it comes to protect her friends that are sometimes in serious danger. Andrea is care-free, calm, relaxed, quiet (at most times), very short-tempered, and is always a good friend when it comes to keeping secrets and hiding it with a lie that isn't true from the real secret. In her formal personality, she is formal and well-mannered when it comes to meeting new royals or meeting her best friends from her time outside the castle. Andrea is calm, quiet, mature, and she is very relaxed whenever she is at a fancy party with her father. In her heroic personality, she is a thinker and a patient little heroine as she protects others from the danger around everyone. Andrea is brave, courageous, well-skilled, well-trained, and is both a know-it-all and super mature enough to know what the enemy is going to do next. Even as a heroine, her friends don't know that she is their best friend in disguise. Heritage In her royal family, it has been known that she, and of her family before her, has inherit the enchanting charms and their legendary pureblood blood. Since she inherit the blood of her ancestry line and her enchanting charms of her ancestor, she was love by all. Because she has the enchanting charms of their family heritage, it has been a tradition that once the royal with the Legendary Pureblood charm has been charming her crush for a while, it most like to mean that they would one day marry each other by destiny and make sure that their royal family lineage is still living once they have a generation of their own, even it's a royal, rebel, or a common folk. And because she has the rarest blood of the Legendary Pureblood blood, it has been custom that once the royal with the Legendary Pureblood blood has sense the danger, it is necessary for her to find the source with her heroic powers to save the ones she loves and protect the friends she cherishes with all her heart, soul, and her blood. Abilities Powers